It Started With the Demon Dogs
by OCCity
Summary: When I decided to go to the park, I didn't expect to be ambushed by a couple of dogs. Big deadly dogs. Nor did I expect to be kidnapped (yes, kidnapped) by some kid and then forced to go on some stinken quest! Of course, other stuff happened, like going to camp, but these are the things that annoyed me the most. Gods.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, nor have I ever owned it. Rick Riordon does. I don't own Greek Mythology either.**_

_**Note: The Heroes of Olympus Series does not exist. This takes place after TLO**_

When I decided to go to the park, I didn't expect to be ambushed by a couple of dogs.

And, for the record, my name is Mariana Diaz.

Okay, so there I was, walking along the streets of New York City when I spotted something. It glinted in the alley.

I walked over to it. The thing was a tooth, which was weird because how many times do people see a tooth in an alley? And this thing was an ordinary tooth; this tooth was the size of a dagger and super sharp.

I grabbed the tooth, I know kind of gross, but honestly, it didn't have anything on it. Before I lifted my gaze off of the ground, however, I felt this huge blob knocking into my shoulder. It slammed into me with extreme force and I flew into the alley wall. The pain was excruciating, and I'm pretty sure I made a small yelp.

I turned my head to see what knocked into me; it was a dog. This dog was no ordinary dog, though; this dog was the size of a rhino, had black fur, and glowing, ruby red eyes. The thing growled at me. Next, I saw two other dogs that looked exactly like this one come around the alley corner and stopped next to the one that knocked into me.

Where did these things come from? Why are they attacking me? What the heck did I do?

I stood up, clutching my shoulder. Luckily, my legs were fine. I turned to run, but was met by a wall. The only escape was where the dogs were.

Stupid! What did you think you knocked into?

I faced the dogs. They growled and barked, but seemed to be taking their time.

If they killed me, I hope they don't eat me. Being eaten by a dog is just sad.

_Come on, Diaz! You can't give up! _said the voice in the back of my head. I was wondering when it was going to show up and demand me to fight back, like I wouldn't. _Fight them, Diaz! Show them what you're made off!_

"Come at me!" I yelled to the dogs. That, apparently, wasn't the right thing to say; I barely had time to dodge as one of the dogs bared its teeth and lunged.

"You can do better than that!" Oh, I should really learn to keep my mouth shut.

The dog on the left did NOT appreciate my taunting, the beast bit into my leg. I'm sure I gave a scream, a short but loud scream. On instinct, I kicked the dog as hard as I could. The thing let go.

My leg was bleeding badly. Luckily, it was my left, not right. I shifted all my weight to my right, but it wasn't enough; I crumbled.

_Get up! _yelled the voice in my head._ If you're going down, go down fighting!_

I obliged, leaning against the wall for support. I wished I had something pointy, then I could stab all of them and then walk, or limp, away as if nothing happened.

My calf was agonizing, and I started to fee woozy, like I'd just been spinning in a thousand circles.

The dogs were, obviously, in no rush.

Wait…didn't I say something like that before?

Suddenly, the dog on the right bit at my right leg.

Why do they go for my legs? What is wrong with them? Can't they get my arm or something?

"Get off of me!" I managed to growl weakly.

_Surprisingly, _(sarcasm) the beast didn't let go.

Wait…didn't I have a sharp thing? Yeah…the tooth in my hand! I stabbed the tooth into the side of the demon.

The dog released my leg, yelped, and then disintegrated, like it was made of sand.

What the heck?

Before I could ponder that weirdness, my legs wobbled and I fell. They were gushing blood.

_Get up! Come on, Diaz! Don't be a wimp! Get up! NOW!_

I knew it was useless, however; my head pounded from the loss of blood, my shoulder ached from being thrown into the wall, I could stand for even a minute, and the dogs weren't leaving anytime soon.

"There you are!" yelled a voice suddenly, it came from behind the dogs.

I got dizzy for a second. I hope—

The voice interrupted my thoughts, "Styx!"

The dogs growled, but stopped when they turned around and saw the person who yelled. (I think it was a boy.) They whined, like they've just been caught doing something they weren't supposed to do.

"Shoo! Be gone!" yelled the voice.

The ground opened up, a black abyss, and the dogs hopped into it. Next, the ground closed, nothing but a crack in its place.

I saw what indeed was a boy. He had shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes, extremely pale skin, an aviator's jacket, a black shirt with skeletons on it, black jeans, and a chain for a belt.

"Oh, gods," I heard the boy mutter. He came over to me.

Who did this guy think he was? I could handle myself!

"What happened?" he asked.

Really? Isn't it obvious? What kind of stupid question was that?

"Oh, nothing much," I muttered sarcastically. "Just been attacked by a couple of demon dogs."

The boy's eyes narrowed, "Anything else?" he asked, his voice seemed like he was trying to refrain from snapping back.

"No."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Come on," said the boy suddenly.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on," he said again. "I'll bring you to get some help."

"No, thanks; I'm fine." It was a stupid thing to say really, my head still heart and my voice was probably a croak.

_Great first impression, Diaz. Damsel in distress? Really? Toughen up!_

"Yeah, 'cause you looked really fine when you were about to be eaten by a couple of hellhounds."

"I was going to live!" I said, trying to fix my voice. It came out a bit better, not that the yelling helped my headache though.

"Sure…"

"I was!"

**Come on, Diaz. We both know you weren't going to. **said the logical side of me

_Shut up!_

Gods, now I'm arguing with myself _and_ another kid.

Great.

Sometimes, I think I'm insane.

**Just saying the truth!**

"Let's just get you away from here?" said the kid.

"No!"

The kid sighed exasperatedly.

"I barely know you! What makes you think that I can trust you?"

"Does it really matter anymore? You're losing too much blood!"

"So?"

"Even if I was lying, and I'm not, you'll just die anyway!"

"I don't need any help, and I'm not dying!"

"Just come on!" The kid was really getting annoyed now.

"NO!" I wonder if I'm just naturally stupid. I just hurt my head and now I'm yelling.

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're coming whether you like it or not."

He grabbed my arm. "Don't move," he said.

I was about to yell at him to get off of me, but my surroundings got darker until it was completely black. The air seemed to cool, giving me goose bumps. Strange noise started around me, some low growls, other loud snarls. My face felt like to was being peeled off, like in some cartoon where there faces literally got pulled back. When there was color once more, I was in a forest. Well, I think I was, before I blacked out.

_Fainting? Really, Diaz? And you think yourself tough?_

Shut up!

_**That's the first chapter! Tell me what you thought! Review, please! Constructive criticism is welcome, but, please, no flames. And yes, this is about my OC, Mariana Diaz, if you don't like OCs, then don't read. I feel guilty for making Nico have to deal with her.**_

_**-OCCity**_

_**P.S. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
